Accuracy Test, The Mikan Gym!
'''Accuracy Test, The Mikan Gym! '''is sixth episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill both balancing on Jill's newly caught Kabutops, who is folded up, surfing in the ocean. Scott: Don't fall! Don't fall! Jill: Just focus! Spread out your arm! Scott tries to do what Jill says, but loses his balance and begins falling, as Jill quickly grabs his arm, preventing his fall. Scott: Woah, thanks. Jill: No problem. Scott: Surfing is alot harder than it looks! Jill: Yeah, why don't we just sit down so we don't get soaked with water. Scott: That's probably a good idea. Scott and Jill both sit down on the Pokemon, and Kabutops speeds up. Jill: Oh wait, could that be what I think it is? Jill takes out her map, and examines it closely. Jill: It is! Mikan Island, right over there! Scott: Yes! Finally! Kabutops, swim towards that island as fast as you can! Jill: Hey hey hey, Kabutops is MY Pokemon. I tell it what to do. Scott: Oh, sorry. Jill: Kabutops, do what he said. Kabutops increases speed once again, and heads towards the island. Scott: Wow... -Several minutes later- Scott: Yes! We're hereeeeee!!! Scott jumps off of Kabutops, and his feet sink into the sand, as Bulbasaur and Eevee jump onto his head. Scott: I bet you guys can't wait battle! Eevee: Eevvee! Bulbasaur: Bulba, Bulba!! Scott: I knew it. Scott takes his feet out of the ground, as Jill walks onto the sand and returns Kabutops into its ball. Scott: So, where's the Gym? Jill: Uh, just a wild guess, but could that possibly be it? Jill sarcastically points to a long white building with a brown tiled roof labled "Mikan Gym" in big red letters. Scott: ...Pfft, anyone could have noticed that. Jill: Then how come you didn't? Hm? Scott: I was just letting you spot it so you'd feel better, obviously. Jill: Mmhmm, i'm sure you were. Scott ignores Jill and runs towards the large buidling, when a young boy quickly blocks his path. Scott: Uh, can you move? You literally just jumped right in front of me while I was running, don't you know you can get knocked over or something. Boy: Not so fast! Scott: Uh, what? Wait a minute, don't I know you? Boy: Where do you think you're going! Scott: To the Gym... Where else would I be going? Jill and Scott's Pokemon walk up behind Scott. Boy: Why? Scott sarcastically replies. Scott: To ask on a date. What do you think!? Obviously I'm here to challenge the gym! The boy makes a weird facial expression, and Scott gets serious again. Boy: Pfft, no way you can beat the Gym Leader! Scott: Wait, I do know you! You're that little boy that was on the ship! Boy: DO YOU WANT TO BATTLE THE GYM LEADER OR NOT!? Scott: ...Uh, yeah... Boy: Then battle already! I'm the Gym Leader! Scott: YOU? You're the Gym Leader!? Boy: You said it! So, battle or not!? Scott: Well, of course, I guess so- Girl: HEY!! Scott, Jill and the boy quickly look over and see a young woman with brown hair, a pink skirt, and a black shirt running over to the group. Girl: SENTA, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU! The boy, Senta, looks down, sad. Senta: Sorry. Scott: Uh, who are you? The girl puts her hands on he hips and looks at Scott. Girl: I'm Cissy. I'm the real Gym Leader. Scott: Ok, that makes more sense. Cissy: My little brother here is so eager for a battle, he always tells people that he's the Gym Leader. Jill: I can understand that. Cissy: Ok, which one of you is the challenger? Scott: That's me! I'm ready to battle you, and you are gonna lose HARD! Cissy: Uh... You must be new here. Scott: What do you mean? Cissy: Gyms are operated differently here in the Orange League. Instead of battling, you must complete a series of challenges. Senta: Duh, everybody knows that! Cissy: Senta! Hush! Aren't you supposed to be cleaning your room! Senta just stares at Cissy and frowns. Scott: Challenged?? Cool!! What kind of challenges!! Cissy: I'll tell you once we get inside the Gym! Cissy begins walking towards the Gym, with Scott and Jill following, as Senta sticks his tongue out at Scott. They walk into the Gym, and Cissy walks by a large window blending into the purple walls and tall ceilings. Scott walks to the opposite end of the white chalk-drawn battlefield that Cissy stands at, and his Pokemon look at Cissy, determinate and fierce. Scott: My Pokemon are ready to beat your challenges! Cissy: Just like I said before, we do things differently here in the Orange Islands. Senta, hit it. Senta snickers and presses a red button near the Gym enterance, and the field is revealed to just be a cover, and the cover opens revealing a big pool underneath. Immidediately after the pool is revealed, a silver wall to the left is also revealed to just be a cover, and as it closes a small shelf with several glass bottles appears. Scott: Whoa! Cissy: Seadra, I choose you!! Cissy takes a ball out of her skirt pocket, and throws it towards the pool as it cracks open and a red beam of light shoots out, quickly forming into a Seadra, as the ball bounces back into Cissy's hand. Seadra: Zaaaah!! Cissy: Seadra has the best accuracy of all my Pokemon, which is why we are starting things off with a Water Gun Challenge! Scott: What's a Water Gun challenge? Cissy: It's simple. Both trainers pick their Pokemon that have the best Water Gun attack, and they compete like athletes, using their skills head-to-head, one-on-one. Scott: Oooh... Sounds awesome! Cissy: Ok, pick the Pokemon that you think can knock over the most amount of cans- Scott: That's easy, Bulbasaur! His Vine Whip attack is a killer! Cissy: -With Water Gun. It has to be with Water Gun. Don't promise your Eevee and Bulbasaur a battle, my Gym will be only Water Types! Scott: Oh... Scott looks down at Bulbasaur and Eevee. Scott: Sorry guys, looks like you won't be participating in this Gym. Why don't you go sit with Jill and watch? Bulbasaur and Eevee understand, and walk over to Jill, saddened about not being able to participate. Scott: Best Water Gun attack... Jill: Octillery! Choose Octillery! Scott: Darnit Jill, I'm trying to make my own decisions about my Gym choices from now on! Jill: Oh, sorry. Scott: Octillery is the perfect choice! Go, Octillery! Jill: Own choices, huh? Scott takes out Octillery's ball, and it jumps right out into the pool. Octillery: Teel, Octillery! Cissy: A Johto Pokemon, huh? This is going to be intersting... WATER GUN!!! Seadra fires six small squirts of water out of its mouth, and they each hit a can right in the middle, and it goes flying into the wall behind it. Jill: It hit all of them dead center! Scott: I know this is different from what you are used to, but use Water Gun rapid fire and be sure to hit as much cans as possible! Just like Seadra, Octillery fires six squirts of water out of its mouth, and they all hit a can and knock it over. Cissy: Keep it going, Seadra! Scott: You too, Octillery! They both continue squirting water at the cans, attempting to knock down more than the other, but suddenly the last can is knocked down, and both Pokemon stop firing and look at their trainers. Cissy: Wow, pretty good. Senta, Round 2! Senta nods, and presses another button, which opens a sky light on the ceiling, and within seconds, the entire roof is gone. Suddenly, several red frisbees shoot into the sky, and Seadra fires its Water Gun attack right at them, and the discusses break into peices. Scott: Oh boy! This will be tough, but you can do this, Octillery!! The next round of frisbees shoot into the air, and it is now Octillery's turn to hit them. As he is supposed to, he fires his Water Gun attack several times, each hitting the targets, breaking them to peices. Cissy: Yes, impressive. Just one more left, and the first Pokemon to hit it wins it all! Scott: We can do this! Come on Octillery! Cissy: GO! The final discuss soars through the air, and both Pokemon fire a Water Gun attack at the exact same time, and both of their attacks hit the disc, and it shatters instantly. Scott: DAAAANGGG, that was coool! Cissy: Well, they obviously hit it at the same time. That means this match is a draw! Scott: You did a great job, Octillery! Senta: Oh no, Cissy! Now what are we gonna do? You need to beat him! Cissy: Don't worry, I got an idea for a tie breaker, and it will be perfect. The scene changes to right outside on the beach, with Cissy explaining the tie-breaking challenge. Cissy: The final challenge, Pokemon Wave Ride. Cissy points to a buoy in the distance. Cissy: You choose one Pokemon that knows how to surf, and you swim all the way around the buoy and back. The first person back wins! Scott: But I don't even have any Pokemon that I can ride on that know Surf! Jill: What about Squirtle? You have Squirtle! Scott: Are you crazy? I can barely balance on a large Kabutops, there's no way I can balance on a tiny Squirtle! Jill: Just try! Scott: Well since I got nothing else to ride on I guess it'll have to do... Scott nervously releases Squirtle from its ball, and Cissy releases a Lapras from her own Pokeball. Lapras: Praaauh...Pra? Cissy: You ready, kid? Scott: I guess so... Cissy: Ready, GO! Cissy jumps on her Lapras, and Lapras begins swimming very quickly into the water, as Scott struggles to balance on his Squirtle. Scott: Squirtle, swim! Squirtle begins swimming as fast as it can, but Scott quickly loses his balance and falls in the water. Cissy: Looks like you need more practice! See you at the finish! Scott gets up and spits water out of his mouth. Scott: Come on, Squirtle. We can do this! I just gotta remember what Jill said... Focus, spread my arms, I can do this. Scott steps on Squirtle's shell, and Squirtle takes off again. Scott: Balance.... Scott holds out both of his arms, but still keeps wobbling. Scott: Come on! Scott closes his eyes, concentrates, and eventually stands straight. Scott: We did it! GO, SQUIRTLE! Squirtle begins swimming at his previous speed, and Scott manages to stay on. Scott: Cissy is still way up ahead, how can we possibly catch up? Wait, I got it! Squirtle, use Rapid Spin! Squirtle begins glowing white, and begins spinning with extreme speed, making it almost impossible for Scot to balance. Jill: Come on, Scott! Do this for Squirtle, he's doing great! Scott lifts one of his legs up into the air like a ballerina, and begins balancing on the spinning shell, Scott spinning as well. Scott manages to balance on the shell long enough to almost catch up to Cissy and her Lapras, as they both circle around the buoy. Cissy: What? How did you do that- You know, doesn't matter. You'll still lose! Lapras, use SURF ATTACK!! Lapras smirks, and a large wave begins to form behind it, pushing it closer to the shore. Scott: Hey, that's cheating! Cissy: No it's not! My gym, my rules! You can use any attacks you want! As the wave slowly sinks into the ocean, Lapras quickly glides across the water, turns around to look at Scott, and quickly forms a wave in front of it, headed straight for Scott. Lapras quickly turns back around and heads to the shore. Scott: Oh no!! The wave rapidly approaches Scott and Squirtle, and it runs right into them, and the force pushes them high in the air, causing Scott to lose his balance and Squirtle to lose his concentration, and stop spinning. Scott: AUGH! Squirtle: SQUI-SQUIRTLE! Jill, Bulbasaur, and Eevee stare at Scott and the Pokemon with their mouths open, waiting for what will happen next. Scott: Squirtle, now's the time! USE ICE BEAM! Squirtle looks down at the blue water below, and fires a beam of ice straight towards it, freezing it, and making a road of ice. Scott: Yeah, perfect! Scott and Squirtle land right on target, and they slide across the ice with Squirtle resuming his Rapid Spin, causing extreme acceleration to the already rocketing Pokemon. The Pokemon quickly approach Cissy, who is already near the shore, and Scott begins hollering at her. Scott: Hey Cissy, who's losing now!? Cissy: What!? Lapras, swim faster!! Lapras leans its head forward, and begins increasing speed, but Squirtle zips past it. Scott: So close, Squirtle! You can do this! The race becomes close, with the Pokemon being only feet away from the finish, and both trainers look at each other and back. Scott: Squirtle, stop spinning and use Ice beam with all your energy! Squirtle stops spinning, and fires a huge beam of ice towards Lapras, catching the Pokemon off guard and causing it to turn to avoid the attack, making Cissy fall off. Scott: Yeah!! Good job, Squirtle!! As Cissy desperately tries to get back on her Pokemon, Squirtle and Scott swim to the shore, winning the race. Scott: YES!!! Scott jumps off of Squirtle, lifts him up, and runs cheerfully over to Jill and the rest of his Pokemon. Jill: You did it! Scott: Yeah! WE did it! Jill wraps her arms around Scott, giving him a giant hug, as Bulbasaur and Eevee congratulate Squirtle on his win. Jill: You guys did a great job! Cissy returns her Pokemon, and walks over to Scott and Jill. Cissy: Wow Scott, you actually did really well on such a small Pokemon. You definitely deserve this! Cissy holds out her hand, in which is a pink badge with a blue spot in the middle of it. Cissy: It's the Coral-Eye Badge. You won it fair and square. You're actually one of the few people who have beaten the tie-breaker. Lapras is known for giving people rides, you know! Scott: Wow, thanks! Scott holds the shell in the air, letting the sun light shine on it. Scott: I earned the Coral-Eye Badge, yeah! Cissy can't help but laugh, and covers her mouth with her hand. Cissy: Congratulations! You really did earn it. Scott looks over at Jill, and opens his mouth wide, smiling. Scott: Where to next!? Category:Episodes